


Evil king

by twoheartsx



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, Ownership, Slavery, Tallest!Zim, Tattoos, my girlfriend made art and i wrote this for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim was a ruler, or he became one. None the less Dib wouldn't lose this fight. He still had some pride. </p>
<p>Wrote for art my girlfriend made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil king

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know if I forgot to tag anything and I will add the tags. I have been meaning to finish this for about two weeks but finally it is done.

The sound of footsteps could be heard. A slow approach, tedious as it was. The cuffs tightly placed around the boy's wrists dug into his skin, leaving red marks that would soon turn black and blue. Bruises that wasn’t anything new. It was fair game. Why the cuffs had to be so tight was beyond Dib but he figured something pertaining to dominance or he was a viewed as a true threat. Zim, an alien who actually wised up and took over the plant. Dominance over all was his goal and why would Dib be any different? He was just another human, just another part of this doomed planet. The way those cuffs dug into his flesh told him so. The wound on the back of his head from where he’d been knocked out added to that. The ever present headache that throbbed against the back of his skull. He would either be made into a test subject or killed, like all the other humans. Zim saw him no different despite Dib’s hopes. Dib, foolishly hoping they could be friends, even maybe equals. They weren’t because Dib was human, Zim was not. Because when push came to shove Zim was an invader and though defected, that Invader programing was still coded into his PAK. Zim was an invader no matter what and so he sought to do what invaders did. Can’t change genetics. Conquer, to rule over other races with an iron fist. His duty was first priority. His loyalty was to the tallest and them alone. Dib could never compete with that. Dib stuck by his vow to save the earth until the bitter end. He fought until Zim had conquered and forced all of humankind to either die or be enslaved. Dib was resistent and the last to be captured. Even when Zim managed to corner Dib he still put up a fight till Zim managed to hit him in the back of the head. That’s how Dib ended up here. The footsteps that a moment ago seemed so far now stopped right before him. Zim, in the last few years, had grown quite a bit. He was almost as tall as Dib now. Dib was still taller by a few inches. Zim unlocked the cell, stepping inside. The two other Irken’s who had accompanied Zim left the two of them alone. 

“Zim,” Dib growled out, glaring at the Irken. A smile, eerie and sinister, spread across Zim’s face. He slowly walked over to Dib. Taking his time out of pure mocking for the human unable to resist him. Well, Dib could still resist to a certain extent, but nothing like before. Zim laughed a bit at the irony. When they had first met Dib was trying to handcuff Zim, now it was the human boy in chains. A fitting end to the humans rebellion. “So, you finally came for me?” The words are bitter and venom filled and Zim finds he likes that. The hatred and yet inability to fully dispise the alien leaves Zim laughing. Dib is such an interesting human. It was a true shame their little game of cat and mouse had came to an end. While it had been fun and last for quite sometime it didn’t last long enough. Forever wouldn’t have been enough. 

“I did.” Zim walked around, eyeing over the cell. It was roomy and yet Dib was chained to the wall. He was a rebel and a smart human. He wasn’t like all the others. He actually knew ahead of time about the aliens. He warned everyone and foolishly that didn’t listen. Only when Dib’s warnings became visible, when the world was almost entirely Irken property, only then did people believe Dib and at that point it was too late. 

“What happened to my father and Gaz?” The question hangs heavy. Dib has come to terms with whatever fate awaited him. That was so like him. He had fought well, both boys knew it. His fight was over and now all the human could do was hope he find peace. Hope he met a quick and painless death.

“Your father is a test subject of the empire. The tallest find interest in your kind and wish to study it more.” Zim took a seat in a nearby chair. Dib looked over to him, brown eyes barely holding light. A small fire rested in them, waiting to be sparked. Dib was still a fighter under it all, he just didn’t see much use in fighting at the moment. “As for your sister. She will be given to whoever the tallest see fit.” 

“I’m surprised you haven’t beheaded us all.” Dib’s words catch Zim by surprise and he looks at the syth haired boy. Did Dib truly think that was the goal in mind? Did he believe he was up for execution? A grin made it’s way onto Zim’s face. So, Dib thought he was getting a ticket out. Well, wasn’t that funny? 

“I assure you Dib-human, you won’t be meeting death anytime soon.” Zim said, standing up. Dib felt a chill run down his spine. The tallest or whatever rulers must have updated Zim’s PAK. He could feel the sadistic nature, one in which Dib hadn’t felt before, coming from the alien. Zim got close, taking Dib’s face in his hands. Dib tried to pull back, not wanting Zim’s hands on his face. The way Zim was acting, the way he was looking at him, like he was something to break and control. Dib didn’t want this thing, this person who was Zim and yet wasn’t, anywhere near him. “You have a fate far worse than any death could ever be.” Dib didn’t have time to question Zim’s words as he felt a sharp jab in his back and then the whole world turned black. 

Dib tried to hold back his screams, throat dry from already yelling. Hands all over him, holding him down. A sharp pain in his left shoulder as a mark of Irken was carved into his back. Proof he was now Irken property. Apparently all Irken slaves had to have this mark placed on their body. Proof of who their bodies as well as souls belonged to. Dib does his best not to scream, not to show the enemy weakness. He needed to learn to be strong, he couldn’t be weak. Voices, unrecognizable whisper around him. They are talking about something. Dib is in too much pain to notice or care. The pain in his shoulder is lessening but his eyes still feel heavy. It takes Dib a moment to realize he's been given a sedative. The warm feeling of drug induced sleep taking over him. 

There are moments when Zim is exactly as he should be. How Dib once knew him and these moments are precious. These are the moments Dib can talk to Zim without feeling like the slave he knows he is. Zim never remembers the moments of violence. The moments the Irken empire put in him. Emotions of loyalty are still there but he has some compassion for Dib. He isn’t fully gone and Dib wears that as the secret on his lips. He tells no one and no one notices. Mostly due to the fact Zim comes to see him alone. It’s normal for a Irken owner to want to see how their slave is fairing. It was normal and not at the same time. Zim sought after Dib for different reasons than most would think. The power struggle between the two. The fight for dominance between them now more of a small quiral. In fact the two of them were nearing a sort of truce. The earth was destroyed and Dib knew any hope of saving his home was long gone. What he once stood for had been pulled from him. He had no need to resist anymore. This dispute, lasting most his childhood and well into his teen years was nearing it’s end. 

A truce was made between them. A sort of understanding. Dib would submit, but not be controlled. He after all still held some pride. He would keep some free will and also abide by Zim’s whims. In a bitter form it seemed not much had changed since those times when Zim was pushing Dib over on the playground or forcing him to help with the math homework. Things had changed and yet they were exactly the same. 

Zim had managed to overthrow the tallest. He was no longer a slave but a ruler now. He ruled over the Irken army fairly well. In the last few years Zim had learned to be less of jokes and more serious with this whole invading business. It was scary and yet part of Dib felt proud. Zim, just as Dib had, grew up and matured. It made Dib think about just how much time had passed. How long had he been in Irken custody. Dib had lost count of how long it had been. He had no way of keeping track even if he wanted to. Plus time didn’t work the same in space as it did on earth. Maybe it hadn’t been that long and Dib was just losing his touch on time. In the time, however long it had been, since Zim took over as tallest he moved Dib into his own room. He was attempting to make them equals or as close as they could get. Dib knew it was still far off, but he didn’t care much. His place was meaningless. He had lost the battle and this was the cost. Dib accepted that. 

He currently sat at a table. Zim sat across from him, eyeing him with those big eyes. Dib tries to brush of that constant stare. Zim is analyzing him, maybe even testing him. Dib won’t fall for it so easy. He will hold what little grown he still owns. It’s more of a metaphor since Dib didn’t own anything rightfully. Still he holds steady.

“You are a strange human,” Zim says, his tone strange itself. He sounds irritated and intrigued. The sound alone fascinating. “You no longer wish to fight the Zim?”

Dib snorts when Zim says it like that. It reminds him of the young Zim he once knew. It brings him back to the days when they were equals. They never will be now. Most the time Zim doesn’t even speak like he used to. He talks almost normal. Dib misses the old, but times like this feed into his little needs. Unsaid words both won’t say.

“What do you find so funny Dib-human?” Zim asks. Dib shakes his head before answering. 

“Just thinking of the past is all.” Dib does that often. He isn't sure where his heart and mind live. Past, present, even the untold future. Dib wishes he could tell. He hopes it’s at least a nice place where ever he should end up. In whatever position that is. “No, I do not wish to fight you anymore.” this answer seemingly catches Zim off guard. He was likely expecting more of a fight. 

“You did resist for quite sometime. I understand your desire to not struggle.” Zim seems understanding. It's a surprise. Irken’s aren't supposed to show emotion, but Zim is defected. He always has been. Dib won’t say anything like that though. Zim might have once upon a time been Dib’s enemy, but he was also Dib’s friend. So Dib wouldn’t point it out. Dib was in his own way a defect. The two could relate. Dib finds he likes that, having someone to rely on. Someone who relates and understands him. Maybe being Irken property isn’t too bad after all.


End file.
